


蜜糖色的吻

by sudadaku



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudadaku/pseuds/sudadaku





	蜜糖色的吻

夜间的风和他的嘴唇一样软。  
他看起来比你还紧张，靠近你的时候身上热烘烘的，小心翼翼地靠近了些，随后两瓣唇温柔地贴上来。  
但他随即又变得大胆起来了。夏日里轻薄的衣服挡不住他掌心的热度，少年半阖着眼睛与你接吻，舌尖试探性地与你的交缠。  
你试图从这个绵长的吻里拔出身来，在换气的间隙里提醒他，“可乐……会凉掉……”  
他才不管这些。扶在你腰上的手摩挲了几下，又将你推向自己，抵着你的唇含混地回了一句“别管它了”又热切地吻上你的唇。  
他实在是太喜欢接吻了。你们几乎是急匆匆地从窗外飞进来摔在地板上，他抵着你的鼻尖笑，眼睛亮晶晶的，没过多久你们又吻成一团。  
他的手从裙子下摆伸进去，贴着你的腰间慢慢滑到大腿，大拇指暧昧地摩挲，你从他的吻里挣扎出来喘气，被他的动作弄得咯咯直笑。  
睡裙很宽大，他几乎能把你从头摸到尾。  
他也的确那么做了。  
衣服被随手扔在一旁团成一团，你手碰到他结实的胸膛。peter的肌肉并不夸张，你指尖一点一点摸下来，顺着肌肤的纹理感受到他的强韧有力。  
他的手掌有着不可思议地热度，被他抚摸的地方像是着了火，他尤其喜欢你腰间的软肉，干脆弯下腰亲吻那里，你完全被他掌控在手里，只能颤抖着捂住眼睛。  
peter轻轻拉开你的手，蜜糖色的眼睛里有点懊恼，“抱歉……是我让你不舒服了吗？”  
你勾住他的手，摇了摇头。  
他的眼睛瞬间又亮起来一团火焰，快活地抵住你的额头，“别担心了，交给我，可以吗？”  
peter从你的唇吻到下巴，再到你修长的脖子，锁骨那块部分被他用牙齿叼起来轻咬，留下一团团暧昧得粉红色。  
他的手揉上你的胸乳，隔着内衣揉搓了几下又绕到你后背试图解开内衣带。他尝试了好几次，又舍不得放过你的唇，最后差点用上蛮力。  
你无奈地亲亲他的唇角，红着脸自己解开扣子。  
少女丰满的胸乳弹出来，peter覆上那团软肉，“好软……”他喃喃。  
你脸红得要命，自暴自弃地挺了腰肢，把胸乳送到他手上。铂金色的长发落了几缕到你洁白的乳上，他揉了几下诧异于手下的触感，又把兴趣放在粉红色的乳晕上。  
少女的乳房漂亮极了，在月光下朦朦胧胧地，修长的脖颈上是长发挡不住的、深红色的吻痕。湛蓝色的眼睛里蒙了层泪，却还是挺着腰把胸乳送出来。  
乳肉在他手里翻出淫秽的浪波，乳尖也被他含在嘴里，又是咬又是舔，整个乳房都被舔得亮晶晶的，在空气里颤颤巍巍的。  
你早就受不住，腰塌下来却被他的手抵住，在你的腰间发出灼人的热度。  
下方的阴部也被人隔着内裤轻柔地爱抚，你不可抑制地叫出声来，白色的布料被深色濡湿一块，他好似听见了什么鼓舞一般，指尖点上阴核，加重了力气。你闷哼一声，别过头去咬住了自己的指尖。  
腿被peter分开，他抬起眼睛看到你顺从得模样，爱怜地吻上你颤抖的眼睫。  
“好勇敢。”你听到他这么赞赏你。  
天呐。你感觉到他毛茸茸的短发碰到你的腿根，紧接着就是他柔软又湿润的舌。  
peter有很认真地为你做扩张，但你实在是湿得太快了。硬挺的性器贴在你的腿根，抵住穴口轻轻研磨，小穴受不住这种刺激吐出几股水液，在龟头上留下濡湿的痕迹。  
peter在你耳边闷闷地哼了一声，扶住你的腰，下身缓缓推进。  
这一切实在是来的太快了，又或者是太慢了。胸前的乳肉贴上他的胸肌，萌生出另一种快感。  
他过于巨大的尺寸让你缓了好一会儿，peter讨好的看着你的每一处细微反应，含住你的指尖，“好一点了吗？我可以等，但是我好像不能坚持多久……”他像狗狗一样拱在你的颈窝，小幅度地抽动了一下。  
你呜了一声，从喉咙里逸出一道甜蜜的呻吟。peter又忍了一会儿，直到你暗示性地挺了挺腰才开始抽插。  
小穴里又湿又紧，裹得他舒服得不行。艳红色的穴肉又会吸又会咬，漂亮的阴穴也由嫩嫩的粉红色被插成殷红。peter蜜糖色的眼睛看着你，纯情得像偶像剧里的阳光邻居。  
“太舒服了，这真的，这……”小处男语无伦次地表达他的喜欢，腰却不知疲倦地操弄着你。蜘蛛侠引以为豪的体力和耐力，此刻全都用在了你身上。  
你高潮了好几次，终于等到他射出来。又多又浓的精液射在你的大腿上，穴口红艳艳得吐着汁水，看上去淫荡极了。  
peter汗津津的身体贴上来，少年清朗的声音里带着不可思议地活力，像轮不知疲倦的小太阳。  
“这太棒了！你太棒了！不过我觉得我也挺棒的？”  
你疲倦地伸出食指堵住他的嘴巴，却被他拉住手亲了亲，“我以后是不是就能叫你宝贝了？在学校也可以吗？在威尔逊夫人面前也可以吗？哦天呐，我一直都想这么干哈哈哈……”  
他抿了抿唇，露出当时与你讨吻时一样的神色来，脸颊鼓鼓的，“你想接吻吗？”  
好吧。  
他的确是个奇迹，属于你的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
